


Flor Amor

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Customer Oh Sehun, Florist Kim Jongin | Kai, Flower's Point of View, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They said that every flower has its own meaning. Well, that's true. People say that I express the attractiveness and charm of someone.And I, a well-grown Buttercup will tell you a beautiful love story between the owner of a florist and his lovely yet dorky customer
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: monthlysekai's Flower Garden





	Flor Amor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my bouquet of Buttercup for monthlysekai's Challenge #5  
> .  
> I wish you guys won't find it weird since I mostly used the flower's point of view hahaha  
> I'd like to thanks the mod for the hard work <3  
> Hope you like it! Please lemme know if I made any mistake ><

* * *

Ah... finally, spring has come.

The lively atmosphere of spring always makes my heart flutter--well, technically, it flutters my petals as the season goes by. My tiny and delicate buds will finally bloom beautifully to attract the bees around me, and that’s the best deal of spring.

“Look at you guys, looking pretty and all. I’m sure you’ll look the prettiest when the petals are bloomed fully,” said someone while stroking some of my buds carefully. Oh, I love the way he touches it. I--and the others, of course-- will make sure to grow well for him.

“Look at you, flirting with the flowers again.”

“It’s not flirting. I’m trying to communicate with my babies to make ‘em grow faster.”

Aww... such a sweet gentleman. We are the luckiest flower here!

“Suit yourself, then.”

The man who was taking care of us snorted and ignored the other man that I believe was his friend. He continued his work that had been interrupted.

 _“Freshwater always feels good!”_ One of my fellow flowers-friends exclaimed when they were showered by the man. I can’t help but agree. Freshwater has always been great for us. It feels like our strength to bloom became stronger and stronger. Plus, we got extra support from our lovely owner that always talking to us every single day. 

While we were still enjoying the cold and refreshing shower, the bell that was hung above the entrance chimed, indicating that someone had opened the door.

“Welcome to Flor Amor! What can I do for you?”

I heard some complaint when the man halted up and put down his watering can, approaching his first customer this morning. The man smothered his apron he’s wearing and tidying up his hair while serving his warm smile. I noticed that the customer seems flustered when looking at my owner’s appearance. Well, even as a flower, I know that he’s hot.

The owner of this florist--okay, let’s call him Jongin--seems confused yet amused when his customer doesn’t seem to respond to his greetings. The customer has the same height as Jongin, maybe a bit taller than him. He was obviously checking Jongin out like the other just hung a star in front of him.

“Excuse me?”

The customer became more flustered when Jongin caught him. He stuttered a bit when he opened his mouth. “Ah, sorry. Um, could you give any recommendation to me? You know, I don’t really understand how to express my feeling with flowers.”

“If you’re not in a hurry, I want to take you on a short flower tour here. I’ll gladly tell you about each flower here. But, if you’re busy, I’ll just offer you the customers’ favorite of our bouquets here.”

What a great offer, dude. If I were that customer, I’ll definitely accept his offer even if I was busy, tho. Well, who wouldn’t if the owner was looking very hot and delicate?

“I don’t have anything to do for now, so… can I accept your offer?”

Jongin chuckled softly. “Of course! Let’s start from here.”

He took the customer to the corner of this shop and started to explain about the flower.

“You must know already about these flowers. These are roses and each color represents different messages.”

It was a corner full of roses. There were displayed varieties of roses and Jongin told his customer everything from its origin, the species, and also the meaning.

Roses surely are beautiful, but I found them irritating. They always bragging about how beautiful they are, and there was no other flower that was more pretty than roses. Look at them, looking cocky and all. If they were in a human form, they would be the villain with those thorns on their body.

After they have finished on that corner, Jongin keeps explaining around like there’s no tomorrow. Sometimes, the customer smiled fondly while looking both at the flower and Jongin. Suddenly, their interaction was interrupted by Jongin’s friend--as well as his assistant here.

“Is there any problem, Baek?”

Baekhyun faking his cough. “Nah, nothing. I think I caught a bee inside my throat.”

Jongin snorted at his ridiculousness, “Well, enjoy your bee,” then he continued his explanation to his cute customer.

“Now, let’s go to the other corner. I don’t know why, but these fellas are my favorite. I treasure them so much since I started running this shop. Meet my babies, Buttercups. Aren’t they pretty?”

I was flattered the moment he said that we are his favorite. It makes me feel better than those arrogant roses.

“Yeah, they are pretty. The flowers here are pretty, and they managed to confuse me even more. Besides, all of them deliver positive messages and I like them.”

He sounded upset to me. I’m curious, what kind of message that he wants to convey? He seemed pretty serious while listening to Jongin’s lecture about the flowers here.

“Well, if you didn’t mind, may I ask you what do you want to express? I have explained about flowers from A to the Z, but you haven’t told me what kind of message that you want to deliver.”

The customer looks hesitating for a while before he said what’s on his mind. “Can you explain about the Buttercup first? I want to learn about them.”

Jongin shrugged, “That’s fine. Alright, so, as you know, these are Buttercups--also known as Ranunculus. They belong to the _Ranunculaceae_ family. You can see a different color on them, and they have different meanings, too.”

“Generally, they convey the message that someone is charming and attractive as well. But if we look at them based on their color, they have another meaning. Let’s start from the yellow ones,” Jongin said as he pointed at the yellow buttercups.

“Most of the yellow-colored flowers have a similar meaning. It’s the same with these Buttercups. They are usually used as a symbol of joy, happiness, a new beginning, and friendship.”

The customer nodded lightly, indicating that he already understands.

“Next, there are green buttercups. They symbolize optimism, renewal, good fortune, youth, and health. It’s great to give this bouquet as a house-warming party since they gave off positive energy if you keep it around your house.”

And, now, it’s my showtime! Jongin pointed his fingers toward a bunch of pink buttercups, and that’s me!-- and the others, of course.

“The last is pink buttercups, and I think I have favoritism toward this one. For your information, pink colors in buttercup species didn’t come from nature. From the book that I’ve read, its origin was green and yellow. The pink color symbolize romance, love, and gentle nature.”

I was flattered--again--when Jongin said that his favorite is the pink one. What a great day is today.

“Sounds romantic to me,” muttered the customer to himself. Jongin didn’t seem to hear that since he’s still talking about me.

“Um, I think I’ve made my choice, Sir.”

Jongin’s words stopped halfway when he heard that from the customer. “Ah, really? That was fast. Anyway, what is your choice?”

“Pink and yellow buttercups.”

“Alright. Wait for a minute, I will arrange your order. You may have a seat if you can’t feel your legs anymore,” he joked before he proceeds into the counter and grabbed his equipment. His experienced hands worked on the bouquet neatly, while the customers take a seat near the windows.

“Do you want me to make a letter? Or, do you want to write it yourself?” asked Jongin to the customer.

“I guess I will write it by myself.”

Jongin grabbed a pen and a piece of paper immediately, then handed them to the customer. While he waits for the customer to finish his letter, Jongin talked to Baekhyun about some matter.

It’s a bit strange because there is no other customer stopped by to visit their shop other than their current customer now. But, Jongin didn’t really mind that since he enjoys talking to his first customer. Jongin glad that he had the chance to share his love toward flowers and explain each of them like a proud parent. He’s serious when he said that they are his babies.

“How much all of them?”

After handed the bills to Jongin, he hesitantly grabbed his bouquet that has already wrapped beautifully along with the letter tucked between the ropes. His eyes were busy looking at Jongin’s beautiful back and Baekhyun was quick to realize that.

“Is there any problem, Sir?”

Baekhyun’s question not only took the customer back to reality but also Jongin who has been turning his back toward two of them. The customer’s flustered face made a comeback after Jongin turned on his heels and stared into the customer’s eyes. He felt like Jongin stared through his soul directly when they did an eye contact.

The customer seems like having an internal conflict when Jongin didn’t break their eye contact, and Jongin looks amused with his weird behavior.

“Y-You know... I haven’t told you what kind of message that I want to deliver through the flower.”

Jongin raised one of his eyebrows. “Well, doesn’t it have cleared already when you chose your bouquet?”

“Oh, I guess you’re right… nevermind. I will take my left with this bouquet. Thanks for the flower tour and the bouquet, Jongin.”

Right after he uttered those words, the man ran away with the bouquet in his hands. I don’t know how to describe his action, but I know that he’s a fool. A fool in love.

“Wait, how did he know my name? I haven’t worn my name tag yet,” Jongin muttered under his breath, feeling confused.

“I guess he has a crush on you. He’s very obvious, tho. I wonder how can you not realized all of that flustered expression.”

Jongin shook his head while laughing softly. “No, Baekhyun. I already noticed that since he set his foot here. Also, I think I have seen that adorable person somewhere. But I couldn’t remember.”

While they have a light chit-a-chat, the doorbell rang again. The two of them immediately turned their head into the entrance to find the same customer made another appearance in this shop.

“Well, hello again, Mr. Buttercup. Is there anything wrong?”

He proceeds to the counter with ragged breath and then handed the bouquet he has bought before to Jongin.

“Please accept this. I really want to be your friend, Jongin. And I… I…”

“... I like you. So much.”

* * *

><


End file.
